xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Katie Stuart
Katie Stuart portrayed Shadowcat in X2: X-Men United. Quotes *''I have a friend who calls me Kats, and my mom calls me Kit. I go by Kit occasionally, but I have never gone by Kitty.'' *''When I first got the role, I had seen the first movie. Other than that...I never really got into comics, except for the obvious Archie comic phase that I'm fairly certain every girl goes through. And not just girls...I don't want to be exclusive here. I think most people go through an Archie phase.'' *''Yep, pretty much. It was quite a bit of wire work. I was stunt doubled for part of it, but then they had me do the stunts again myself. The second unit stunt coordinator was Marny Eng, who's a fantastic stunt performer and coordinator who I've worked with a number of times. She doubled me in just about everything I did from the time I was 14 to the time I was 17. So we worked together a lot and she had a pretty good idea of what my abilities were. I had done a lot of wire work with her on A Wrinkle in Time, and she knew that I was fairly comfortable in the rigging, so she let me do it. And it wasn't too bad.'' *''It was an eight foot drop to the floor. I started out on my back. They had me lying flat out, totally horizontal with the floor. And then they hoisted me up so that I was just above where the ceiling would have been, but, of course, there was no ceiling. And I was attached on either side of my hips. So I'm lying on my back and they drop me. And as I come down, someone from behind me would pull on the pick on my ankle, which would sort of flip me upright. And I would just land it and get up and run. It was a lot of fun to do.'' *''Actually, it's kind of funny, I was on set a lot more than my part would show. Originally, there were a few other scenes that were scripted where I actually had dialogue with Anna Paquin and Shawn Ashmore, but they got cut before we actually went to camera. But I was on set for a lot of it. I was fortunate enough to have an opportunity to go out with them one night, which was a lot of fun. It was pretty intense. I was a little bit out of place there. They took us to the Elizabeth Theatre to see Jerry Seinfeld live, which was really fun. He's very funny. And then after that, we all went down to a restaurant nearby for dinner. And as we were leaving the Queen E, a huge chunk of the people we were with were still outside the doors because people were having them sign things. Hugh Jackman was there, and of course everyone recognizes him, so he's out there signing things away, and his wife and his friends are all standing around like, growing impatience "Come on, Hugh..."'' External links * * Trivia *She was in the 1997 film Masterminds, which starred Patrick Stewart. Navigation Category:X2: X-Men United Actors Category:Actors